minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
A Snowy Day
Hello! My name is TheDiamondPro123 and this is my encounter with a terrifying creature (This story is fake like every single creepypasta) A Weird Week Me (AlwaysWatchinYou) and my friend (BenJamin9794 (Ben)) were at my winter house, we went skiing and got tired and went back home, we decided to play Minecraft! Nothing could possibly go wrong. We told our friend Fegin (Josh) to join the server. We all had a Christmas themed texture packs. Ben and I went to collect wood while Fegin went mining. We collected 2 stacks of spruce logs but Fegin did not come back to the place we had spawned in. Hey, Ben do you know where Fegin is? No, I thought you knew. I quickly pinged Fegin on Discord and I got no reply. He is probably AFK. We decided to collect some food and while we were killing some pigs I saw a shadow in the corner of the screen, I quickly looked to where the shadow was and it disappeared. Did you see that? See what? I thought I had gone insane. Nothing. I started lagging a lot and I decided to switch my texture pack to the default one, the moment I did it everything turned black and a chat message popped up <01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101> .--. .-. . .--. .- .-. . / - --- / -.. .. . I quickly translated the chat and this is what it said Prepare to die I quickly look behind my chair, I see a man wearing a Christmas hat with a leather jacket. In his hand, I saw a knife covered with blood. I run for my life and I decide to go to Fegin's house to hide there I run and run in the snow without any jacket on I can't feel my legs and my arms feel numb my vision is fading away and blood starts coming out of my mouth I continue to run and come to Fegin's home I look down to see his body covered in blood I start crying and I can hear my own heartbeat I get up and see the man in front of me he says "YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE" Next day I wake up in a hospital my legs are broken and one of my kidneys are missing 5 days later I exit the hospital in a wheelchair as I exit I see the same man and I was too scared to say anything, I quit playing Minecraft and I told Ben not to join the server ever again. A Stupid decision Now I'm 15 years old and Ben dared me to go on the server again. When I joined Fegin was still connected to the server even though 2 years passed I thought it was a glitch so I didn't care I went next to his account and his skin was the same man who almost killed me. I feel a shiver down my spine I tell Ben to join the server and I teleported him to me Damn, That looks scary Yeah. Someone knocks on the door and I open the door to see the same man I grab my father's hammer and hit the man in the head after I hit him his head starts bleeding and he grins at me. I hit him again but nothing happens he grabs me from the throat and cuts a hole in it. Then he drops me to the ground, he exits the house and leaves a note on me saying "The same will happen to your friend" As I bleed I remember the days when I was 5 years old I had just started playing Minecraft and I thought it was a safe and harmless game but all of those were lies. The words "I'm sorry Ben" Come out of my mouth as I watch the snow, 1 year later I heard that a man named by "Evan Kyle Parker" Is arrested for killing two kids one named Ben and the other named Josh, Whoever is reading this immediately exit your server if one of your friends has been AFK for more than 2 hours, You never know what might have happened to them. Category:Creepypasta Category:Christmas Category:Servers Category:Blood Category:Blood Category:Moderate Length Pastas